Najika Lee
Apperance Hair Colour:'Dark brown or caramel brown. '''Eye Colour:'Brown, dark brown. 'Trademark:'My sense of taste, don't ask about it. I used to put my hair in pigtails when I was younger, but I don't do it that much anymore. I still do,every once in awhile. I wear like casual clothes and stuff. I'm like really girly, so prepare to get girly-fied. Haha Family My parents My parents are '''Fujita Lee '''and '''Kim Lee. My dad(Fujita)was a famous chef in Japan.Every now and then he would make cream puffs shaped like a banana filled with banana cream. Ah, good memories. My mom(Kim) was also a famous chef in Japan. She would always make different desserts like strawberry shortcake or flan. Man,I miss them so much. Joey, Kayla, and Brenda Lee. 'Joey Lee '''is my uncle, '''Kayla Lee '''is my aunt, and 'Brenda Lee '''is my cousin/best friend. Uncle Joey is my dad's brother. He is an author and stuff. His books are really popular so, that's good. Aunt Kayla is a famous actress. She always helps Brenda and I with auditions. Perhaps, you heard of her? Brenda is my cousin and BEST FRIEND<3!! Ever since I moved to California she's been helping me with my english...kinda. I love her so much <3 History I was born on April 25,1997 to Kang-Dae Lee and Naori Lee in Tokyo, Japan. When my parents were on their way to a cooking competition, they got in a car accident, and well died. They died the before my bday. I was 6 that time. So I was sent to an orphanage in Hokkaido. I went to a school in Tokyo called Seika Academy. When I was about 14, Brenda's parents adopted me and brought me to California. Then I auditioned for HA and, well, got in. Personality I'm always happy, cheerful,or energetic, but most of the time I'M ALL OF THEM. Lol, I always look on the bright of things, I don't know why. I guess I was ''born this way.''Haha get it? From the song Born This Way by Lady Gaga? Yeah, I know corny joke ^.^' I'm always hyper and jumpy, for some reason can get on people's nerves. I always make people smile with or without food for some reason. Some people think I'm... well, not that smart.I don't know, it's just that I don't get all things. Also, at times I can be sometimes clusmy. I can also be sensitive, so be careful what you say or do around me. I'm ALWAYS hungry xD. Like, I can never stop eating. So I always carry food with me or money just in case I can't bring food where I am. Relationships with other students Tori Vega She's really nice, but sometimes, she like tries too hard. Trina Vega She's so weird and talentless. And she keeps telling me to make cake for her. Cat Valentine Cat. Omg. She is the sweetest thing on earth! She reminds me of hi-chew. Andre Harris He's really helpful. And funny. Jade West She ripped my "Welcome to HA!" paper and my class schedule, just 'cause I accidentally bumped into her. And she said, "Ugh. More of you dumb asians." Which was really mean. Robbie Sharpio He's so random. And when he's around me he always shy. His puppet, Rex, keeps hitting on me. I didn't really care at first, now it's getting annoying. xP Beck Oliver He's calm and quiet. And so laid-back. Sinjin Van Cleef He always sniffs my hair. He always says it smells like California Rolls. Does my hair smell like California Rolls? *Sniffs Hair* It doesn't smell like California Rolls. It smells like flan! XD Other People Best Friends Brenda Lee, Jackie Garcia, Sunny Kang, and Cat Valentine. Good Friends Hana Cho, Kai Ping, Tori Vega, Stephan Mitchell, Andre Harris, Robbie Sharpiro, and Beck Oliver. Acquanties Yuri Seo Enemies Jade West and Jenny Chong Trivia *I can make like over 50 kinds of food. *I can eat all day. *I always carry food around me. *I need to stop talking about food. xD *I love 2ne1, SNSD, BIGBANG, The Wonder Girls, and Shinee. *Sandara Park is one of my favorite singers. A lot of ppl say I look like her. *I've been to Korea like when I was 5 1/2. *I'm an otaku. *Even though it's kind of an old show, I LOVE That 70's Show! *I can speak Japanese and Korean fluently. Pic-ys Najikalee.jpg najikaalee.jpg NaJiKaLeE.jpg NajikaandSunny.jpg|Me and Sunny nAjIkAlEe.jpg Najika_Lee.jpg najika_lee.jpg NAJIKALEE.jpg nAJiKa_LeE.jpg NaJiKa_lEe.jpg LeeNajika.jpg leenajika.jpg lEeNaJiKa.jpg LeEnAjIkA.jpg Lee_Najika.jpg lee_najika.jpg LeE_nAjIkA.jpg lEe_NaJiKa.jpg DaraPark.jpg darapark.jpg DaRaPaRk.jpg dArApArK.jpg Dara_Park.jpg dara_park.jpg DaRa_PaRk.jpg dArA_pArK.jpg SandaraP.jpg NajikaLee.jpg NajikaLee2.jpg NajikaLee3.jpg NajikaLee4.jpg NajikaLee5.jpg Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Najika Lee Category:1997 Births Category:Sophomore